zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo room
The Cargo Room is the escape room found immediately after the steam engine room, on the E Deck. Junpei visits this room with Ace, Santa, and June, during the second leg of their journey through Door 6. Layout The Cargo room is a vast room, with metal plates forming the walls, similar to the steam engine room. There are multiple crates lying around, some of them containing cards. There are also sacks strewn in some areas, and a box. In the middle of the room is an electric fence, allowing nothing to get through. Behind the fence is a bunch of crates and the Pushmaster 5000. The crate at the rightmost part of the room has a coffin on it. There is also a metal staircase leading up to the Pushmaster 5000 controls. Halfway up the stairs is a locked white door. Finally, there is a big, locked blue box on the floor near the entrance of the room, which has compartments that are labeled 1 through 9. Story Junpei, June, Santa, and Ace had just left the gigantic steam engine room and enter a door that leads them to the cargo room. They find crates, bags, and an electric fence in the room. Ace's Background Triggered by having all 9 headshot cards and examining the locked blue box. Junpei is about to insert the cards with headshots in the numbered locks, when suddenly, June collapses on the floor near the electric fence. He rushes over to see if she is all right and leaves Ace to deal with the cards. June claims that she tripped and Junpei doesn't believe it, checking her temperature. Her fever appears to have struck again and Junpei suggests that they take her to a hospital after they escape. Santa mentions that Ace could help them obtain medicine and find a hospital, as he is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. He continues on, saying that their main product is Soporil, a practical and humane anesthetic. It was created from a root and sales of it skyrocketed the value of the pharmaceutical's stocks. Junpei asks how he knows all of this new information, and Santa claims that Ace had told him while exploring the 2nd class cabin. Junpei turns around and notices Ace struggling with the cards. He goes over to him and asks what the problem was. Ace claims that he is fatigued and is having trouble seeing the pictures on the cards. Ace walks away, telling Junpei about his tiredness and that he is starting to have trouble seeing. Junpei thinks back to when he was having a conversation with Lotus in the laboratory and remembers hearing hearing her mention the term "prosopagnosia", the inability to recognize faces. He concludes that Ace has prosopagnosia and feels bad for him. Junpei decides to keep his condition to himself and inserts the cards to open up the boxes. If Junpei is following the Knife Ending route, June does not collapse and Junpei does not hear about Ace's past from Santa, but Ace asks him if he knows how to solve the card puzzle. Coffin Surprises Triggered by successfully using the Pushmaster 5000 to get to the coffin. After expertly maneuvering the Pushmaster 5000, Junpei has the crates lined up in a way that everyone could reach the coffin. Santa approaches the coffin and jokes about there being a mummy inside. Junpei pushes him aside and opens the coffin himself. Inside is a rusty key and a golden revolver. The group examine the revolver closely and find that it is loaded with six bullets. They decide to leave it inside of the coffin, as obtaining it would leave one player gaining an unfair advantage over the others and would cause problems between them. Junpei pockets the rusty key and the group follows him to the exit near the metal staircase. It is later revealed that Ace had somehow snuck the revolver into his coat and brought it with him, knowing that he will need it to escape. Items Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Ace. It is located in a brown box near the metal staircase. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Snake. It is located in one of the two brown bags (sacks) in the same area as the box containing Ace's card. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Santa. It is located inside of a bag (sack) sitting on a pile of crates. The bag is located on the right side, if you are facing the electric fence. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Clover. It is located in one of the two brown bags (sacks) in the same area as the box containing Ace's card. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Junpei. It is located in a open crate, behind the blue locked box. It is sitting next to June's headshot. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of June. It is located in a open crate, behind the blue locked box. It is sitting next to Junpei's headshot. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Seven. It is located in a bag (sack) sitting in front of the blue locked box. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of Lotus. It is found by Ace after examining the blue locked box, presumably sitting on the ground next to it. Card With A Headshot A card with a headshot of the 9th Man. It is located in a bag (sack) on a pile of small crates on the left side near the electric fence. 9 Pins Located inside of the blue locked box. The box is opened by inserting the characters' headshots in their correct bracelet number, which Junpei will do himself. They are later used in the machine minigames to power up the Pushmaster 5000. Rusty Key A key found in the coffin next the golden revolver. It is used to open the exit of this room. Revolver A golden revolver that is found in the coffin next to the rusty key. As the group considers it too dangerous to be carrying around, they decide not to take it. Story item Minigames Control Panel Requires the 9 pins. To activate the machine, you must have the 9 pins in your inventory. To solve the first part of the puzzle, just use 3 numbers (can't use the same number twice) and light up the digital root lights. After successfully doing so, a shutter on the right side of the panel will open, revealing a 9 tile board labeled with an "F". The solution (going by rows) is 6, 1, 8 (top row), 7, 5, 3 (middle row), and 2, 9, 4 (bottom row), since every row needs to equal 15, as the F is hexadecimal for 15. Pushmaster 5000 This machine is activated by using the pins to solve both puzzles on it. The Pushmaster is powered by a battery, and at the beginning, you are limited to 50 moves. You get to make one more move for each time you exit the puzzle. However, it can only go up to a maximum of 60 moves. Santa will also give you tips on how to solve it everytime you exit out of the puzzle. The key is to get the second box from the top in the yellow area first, then the first box from the top, then the fourth box, and finally, the third box. Another strategy for solving the puzzle is to make a cross pattern right at the beginning using the four boxes to make it easier to push the crates into the yellow area. Trivia *The blue locked box puzzle is the only puzzle in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors that Junpei solves without any player input. *This is the only instance where June denies her love for Junpei. *On the Safe Ending route, Santa was lying about Ace telling him that he was the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Ace would never reveal background information about himself so easily if he killed the 9th Man and Snake just to keep his past a secret. Santa helped plan the game, so he would already know background information about the other players, especially people who were involved with the First Nonary Game. Humorous Quotes (Screen 8, White Bag Closeup in front of fence) *Examine crates when viewing the closeup of the white bag in front of the fence: *# *# *Search Santa's card: *# *# *Search Clover's card: *# *# *Search Junpei's card: *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *Search June's card: *# *# *Search Seven's card: *# *# *# *Search Lotus's card: *# *# *When opening the coffin: *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:E Deck